


Assorted Drabbles

by Glinda



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: Assorted Friendship fic drabbles - all set Season 7 or before





	1. Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Assorted drabbles written for drabble challenges on LJ that I want to preserve in case LJ finally implodes on us. Mostly for gen_drabble.
> 
> Written between 2009 and 2010. Archived on AO3 in July 2017 and backdated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: ICU

There are wires and cables everywhere. A soft-voiced doctor who isn’t Janet is easing a breathing tube out of her throat and a nurse to one side is murmuring about irregular blood-work. It’s the first time Sam’s been in a civilian hospital in nearly twenty years and it’s a motorbike accident of all things. She berates herself internally for carelessness to distract herself from the lack of feeling in her legs.

Out in the corridor she can hear her team debating the nature of family with the ICU nurse and she begins to believe things might be alright after all.


	2. Planet in a Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Schrodinger’s Cat
> 
> Spoilers for Between Two Fires

Logically, Sam knows the Tollan have been utterly destroyed. The planet remains, but the gate will not connect and there have been no more messages since Narim’s. Yet she knows until she sees the devastation for herself, every time the gate dials unexpectedly she’ll look for Narim, or even Schrodinger descending the ramp towards them.

Teal’c sits down by her side and watches the stars speed past the Tel’tak’s windscreen with her for a long moment.

“You miss your cat,” he states, master of the understatement as ever.

“Yeah, I really do,” she replies. That isn’t the half of it.


	3. Defying Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Gravity

It’s just a consultancy gig. One of all too many requests for Sam Carter’s skills and expertise but the International Space Station mysteriously gets priority.

Sam’s travelled to other planets, other galaxies even, flown alien spaceships, talked with alien races from across the stars she can see out the window here. Strange then, that this is her first time in zero gravity.

After all the wonders she’s seen, eating floating food and making accidental forward rolls in mid-air shouldn’t be as exciting as this.

For a moment Sam is ten years old again, and all her dreams have come true.


	4. Culinary Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Feathers

Jack leaned on his crutches and frowned down at the gate from the relative safety of the control room, as the chevrons clunked into place.

A few moments later the rest of SG-1 and their temporary member appeared through the event horizon. Jack was pleased to note that they all seemed to be uninjured although they were covered in a large amount of mud and even more feathers.

“The flesh of the redfern bird is much prized on the planet,” intoned Teal’c.

“And it tastes of old boots,” added Sam in unrepentant tones. Which explained things somewhat, though not entirely.


End file.
